highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5 (Season 3, BorN)
"Last Day of the Summer Vacation!" is the fifth episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on May 2, 2015. Summary With Issei presumably dead, Rias decides to take Loki down with her by overloading herself until the gift given by Ravel fell from Issei's clothes. Loki commands Fenrir to destroy Mjolnir, but was stopped by Kuroka and Arthur through the use of Gleipnir. Revealing Vali's intention of getting Fenrir as a member of his team Arthur and Kuroka leaves after capturing Fenrir taking him to Vali. During that interval, Issei gets healed with Ravel's Gift (which turn out to be Phoenix's Tears) and prepares to use the Mjolnir as his allies backs him up to buy him time to charge Mjolnir. Successfully fending Loki away, Loki casts a curse on Issei before leaving. Relieved after Loki is sent away, the group is nearly caught off guard by the Midgardsormr clone, but was finished off by Sairaorg, who has now gained interest in Issei, proposing with Rias that they should have a Rating Game soon, with the title of "Number one" on the line. On the last day of the summer holiday, Rias prepares to leave the Underworld, saddening her nephew over her departure as Grayfia reprimands her son, surprising Rias' newer servants. Rias then boards on the train after saying her goodbye to her family. On the train back to the human world, Koneko lies over Issei's lap, saying this is where she feels most comfortable, where Rias and Akeno observe that Koneko has finally opened her heart to Issei. Akeno then asks her if she can borrow Issei for a day. Rias starts to object, but realises Akeno plans to tell Issei about her past, and notes that everyone is saved by Issei's kindness. Back at the Hyoudou residence, Xenovia and Asia are attempting to finish homework that they had not finished over the summer, questioning why they give homework over summer. Xenovia states that everyone else must have done their work, but Asia says there is still one; Issei hasn't finished either, and thought he wouldn't have had to worry about it without his parents around. Issei then reminds himself of the new move he intends to create due to the overwhelming desire to see boobs during his training with Tannin, so much so that he started to hallucinate about talking to boobs. He then declares that he will create a new skill, added with his Dress Break. Akeno then comes in, offering Issei tea. She then helps him to do his work, where Issei says he feels bad for making Akeno help him. She then asks him if he would take her on a date as payment for helping him. On the day of the date, Issei waits for Akeno outside, wondering why they are meeting up when they live together. Akeno eventually turns out, properly dressed for the date, much to Issei's surprise over her appearance. They then enjoy their date doing various activities like going to an aquarium, eating crepes and shopping. They eventually notice a group of disguised people trailing them, as Akeno suggests to break away from them. The two manage to lose the group, but Issei then notices that they stumbled upon the red-light district, and tries to leave. Akeno then stops him, saying that if he wants to go in, she will go in with him, acting more like her age instead of her usual seductive attitude. Issei starts celebrating, but they are interrupted by Odin looking through the district. Rossweisse and Baraqiel then find him, telling him off for wandering on his own, where Baraqiel recognizes Akeno. Returning back to the Hyoudou residence, Baraqiel attempts to talk to Akeno about being with Issei, where she then lashes out at Baraqiel for trying to tell her what to do, and blames him for not coming "at that time". She then demands that Baraqiel leave, as he is not her father. Once he leaves, Akeno hugs Issei, asking him not to say anything. Rossweisse helps Xenovia and Asia finish their homework, where they then start complimenting her. Rossweisse reflects to herself that even with this praise, she still cannot get a boyfriend. In Issei's room, Akeno turns up and deciding to tell Issei about her past life with her mother, Shuri Himejima, a priestess of the Himejima clan, and how she found Baraqiel wounded after a fight which led to her marriage with Baraqiel as well as her death and why Akeno hates Baraqiel. Akeno them starts to strip and offer herself to Issei, who became conflicted as this action will only cause more harm to the girl. Akeno then puts his hand on her breast, and the surroundings suddenly glow as Akeno's voice starts to speak out to the two, revealing Akeno's true feelings for her father and she does in truth understands that her father isn't at fault but she just needed someone to blame. As the glowing starts to diminish, Akeno apologizes to Issei for her actions and goes to prepare dinner. Near nighttime, Odin prepares to leave, with Baraqiel still serving as his bodyguard as Akeno offers Baraqiel a bento box before he leaves. In the Kitchen, Akeno shows Issei the dish she prepared and offers some to Issei for tasting. As he closes his eyes, Akeno suddenly gives Issei a kiss thanking him while Issei remains confused. Meanwhile, in the train, Baraqiel tastes the food Akeno prepared for him as he notes out it tastes similar to Shuri's cooking. Stats Original airdate: May 2, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime # In the light novel, Akeno reconciles with her father, Baraqiel, during the fight with Loki, while in the anime, they reconciled after Akeno tried to have sex with Issei accidentally revealing her true feelings through Pailingual. # In the light novel, Shuri appeared as an apparition to Akeno in order to get her to reconcile with her father, but in the anime, this didn't happen; it was Akeno's voice that started to speak out for her true feelings for her father. # In the light novel, Akeno blamed her father for her mother's death as a way to preserve her sanity, but in the anime, this reason is never mentioned. # In the light novel, Bilingual was introduced when he is on the verge of retiring due to blood loss on the Rating Game between Sitri and Rias. While in the anime, it was introduced when Akeno put Issei's hand to her breast and he activated it unconsciously. # In the anime during the date, when Rias and the others are stalking Akeno and Issei, Kiba didn't show up but was replaced by Xenovia. While in the light novel, Kiba, who is dressed like he usually is, waves his hand apologetically to them. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media